


Sex is Bad

by HansonPhreek



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a one-night stand, Genevive finds herself in a predicament. Who can she count on to help her out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex is Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a play, so everything in *stars* are stage directions or the speaker's name.

*Lights come up on a young woman who is in her later teens. She’s sitting in a room containing just a desk and the chair she uses. On the desk is a laptop computer and a lamp. The girl is typing. *

*Voice over* I’ve learned a couple of valuable lesson these past few months. First, one-night stands are bad. Sex is bad. No good can come from having sex. Well, that’s not entirely true. The one good thing that I got from having sex, the one time that I did, was my beautiful son, Zachary Jordan. But I’m getting ahead of myself. *pause* Second, never underestimate a gay man. They may only want other males, but that won’t stop them from loving you. My gay guy, yes ‘my’, is truly amazing. I’d thought that falling in love with him was a mistake, but now I know it was one of the best things that could have happened to me. If I weren’t in love with him, I would have never called him in my hour of need. *pause* Zachary Jordan is one of the best things that could have happened to me. I don’t believe in god, but my son is a godsend. He may only be a month old, but he’s already shown me that miracles can happen. When my ZJ came two months early I was so scared. But, again, I’m getting ahead of myself. Let’s go back to the beginning.

*Lights fade*

*Voice over* It all started on my 18th birthday.

*Lights come up on the inside of a car. The girl from the first scene is driving and another girl, looking to be mid- to late teens, is in the passenger seat. The two girls are laughing and the younger turns on the radio. “Unwell” by Matchbox 20 comes on and they sing along. *

*Voice over* Bonny had convinced me to take her to D.C. so that she could see her ‘boyfriend of the month’ as I like to refer to him. He was from Australia and was in town for only a few days before he headed off for some school thing. The main reason she wanted me to go, other than the fact that I can drive, was the fact that her boyfriend had brought one of his friends with him. I wasn’t so sure, but she begged and I caved.

*Bonny* Thanks for doing this, Genevive.

*Genevive* You’re just lucky you’re Bonny.

*Bonny* I know. *pause* But you love me.

*Genevive* That’s why you’re lucky. *grin*

*Bonny**consults map*Okay. Make a left at the next light, then park somewhere.

*Genevive does as told. Once parked, they both get out of the car.*

*Genevive**stretching*So, where are we meeting them?

*Bonny**looking around*Um…Geoff said they’d met us at a coffee shop in this area.

*Genevive**pointing* Is that it?

*Bonny**looks*I think so.

*Bonny and Genevive walk into a coffee shop titled “Beans for Green.” Inside there is five or so tables with chairs on the left. To the right is a counter where two workers stand chatting. Sitting in the back left corner are two males. Both seem to be in their early twenties. They sit across from each other at a table for four. They sip coffee and chat. One of them looks at his watch and sighs.*

*lights fade*  
*off stage a baby cries*

*lights come up on Genevive sitting at the desk from the opening scene. She stops typing and sighs. She gets up and exits stage right. She reenters carrying a crying baby and singing a soft lullaby.*

*Genevive* Shh…ZJ…It’s ok…*singing again*Go to sleep, go to sleep…*exists stage right*

*crying fades and then stops.*

*Genevive reenters looking very tired and stressed. She sits back down at the desk and resumes typing.*

*Voice over*I was suddenly very nervous. I was very innocent compared to Bonny and I was worried that the guy they were hooking me up with didn’t know or understand.

*Lights fade*

*Voice over* I was soon to find out.

*lights come up on the interior of “Beans for Green” again. Genevive and Bonny walk towards the guys and Genevive grabs Bonny’s hand. Bonny smiles comfortingly at her.*

*Bonny* Geoff!

*Geoff** looks up from his coffee and turns around to see who was calling him and stands up* Bonny!

*Geoff and Bonny meet, hug and kiss. Genevive and the other male stand/sit there in confusion and embarrassment. Geoff and Bonny separate. Bonny blushes.*

*Bonny*Genevive, this is Geoff. Geoff, Genevive.

*Genevive*Hi.

*Geoff*Hi *pause*And this is Vincent. Vincent this is *points* Bonny…*points*and Genevive.

*Vincent**stands to shake hands with girls* Hi.

*Genevive**whispers to Bonny*This Vincent guy is a cutie!

*Bonny**nods*Mmm Hmm.

*Geoff*Would you mind sharing with the rest of the class?

*Genevive looks confused, Bonny laughs, and Genevive blushes*

*Genevive* No…

*Geoff sits down, Bonny sits in his lap, Genevive sits next to them, and Vincent across form her*

*voice over**one of the workers comes over to take the girls orders. They order coffee. Bonny and Geoff start making out. Vincent and Genevive make small talk* Vincent seemed very nice. He had that lovely Australian accent. He was a complete gentleman. He complimented me. He flirted with me. He made me feel wanted. We hit it off right away. *coffee arrives* We had a lot in common. We liked the same movies. The same music. We laughed. We had fun. *Bonny and Geoff separate* That is until Geoff and Bonny decided they wanted to go to the hotel for some ‘private time,’ if you know what I mean. It took a little convincing, but, like before, I caved. I had a hard time denying Bonny just about anything. And they never get to see each other, so what could I say?

*The group leaves “Beans for Green.” They pile into the car and head to the hotel.*

*Lights fade*

*Voice over* That was the start of one of my worst…and best nights of my life.

*Lights come up on a hotel lobby. There are some fake plants and some chairs. Genevive hugs Bonny before Bonny and Geoff head up the stairs.*

*Voice over*Bonny and Geoff left me with Vincent in the lobby. I had money for a room if I needed it, but I was just stupid enough not to have gotten one then.

*Genevive**standing next to Vincent*So…now what?

*Vincent**puts arm around Genevive’s waist*Well…we could go upstairs…

*Genevive*Um…

*Vincent* Oh come on…I won’t bite, unless you want me to..

*Genevive**blushing**sighs*Ok…

*Genevive and Vincent head upstairs.*

*Lights fade*

*Off stage. Phone rings. Baby cries.*

*lights come up on Genevive at desk, rushing to find the phone. Exists stage right. Reenters with baby and bottle. Phone continues to ring.*

*Genevive**feeding baby*There ya go ZJ. I’m so glad you’re in my life…*phone stops*I wonder who that was…*exists stage left**off stage*Oh…just Bonny…*reenters*Ok…*sits at desk, still feeding baby*Where was I?

*lights fade*

*Voice over* Oh yeah *sound of typing*We made our way up to his room.

*lights come up on a hotel room containing a bed, a dresser with a TV on it, and a little round table with tow chairs.*

*Voice over* *typing continues*The whole time he was basically glued to my side.*typing fades*

*Door opens*

*Vincent**entering room with arm still around Genevive*So, welcome to my room for the weekend.

*Genevive**giggles*You’re special.

*Vincent**turns to face Genevive*Yes I am.*kisses Genevive*

*Voice over*It was my first real kiss. Yes, I was 18 and had never even been kissed. In truth, I was scared of intimacy. That kiss was amazing. *Vincent guides Genevive over to and onto the bed*I didn’t plan on having sex that night, but sometime things don’t go as planned.

*Lights fade*

*Voice over*Thinking back on that night I can’t figure out why I didn’t say no. I had plenty of chances to, but I didn’t. I miss my virginity. I wish I could get it back, but at the time I was happy.

*lights come up on a hotel dinning room where Genevive sits next to Vincent, almost in his lap. She is so happy she’s almost glowing. Bonny and Geoff sit making out. Shortly there after, Bonny and Geoff separate.*

*Bonny* So, what did you guys do last night?

*Vincent**smiling*Oh, just had a little fun…

*Genevive blushes*

*Voice over**Bonny looks at Genevive questioningly*I knew Bonny would get the information out of me later and she did.

*Lights fade*

*Voice over* The four of us spent the morning just hanging out at the hotel until Bonny and I had to leave.

*Lights come up on Genevive sitting at the desk holding a baby*

*Voice over*On the way home I told bonny, in detail, everything that had happened. It was during that time that I realized my biggest mistake. We hadn’t used a condom, but I left that little detail out of my tale.

*Genevive gets up and exists stage right. She reenters without the baby. She sighs sadly and sits back down and resumes typing.*

*Voice over*The next few weeks went by in a blur. I finished the fall semester of college and got to see some of my younger friends graduate from high school. Vincent and I kept in touch for a week or so, but then he stopped taking my calls or answering my emails. He broke my heart.

*Lights fade*

*Voice over*Then one day my world changed completely.

*Offstage a girl is heard sobbing.*

*Lights come up on a bedroom with a desk, a lamp, and a bed. Sitting on the bed is Genevive, crying with her face in her hands. Lying next to her on the bed is a phone.*

*Genevive**crying*It’s not possible…I can’t be...No!*looks at the phone*I need my Xavier…but I don’t need to bother him with this…

*Voice over*I debated over whom to call for a long time. I didn’t want to call Bonny because I didn’t think she would be able to support me as much as I would need. Xavier was the first person I thought of. He was the one person I’d fallen in love with. He may be gay, but he was still the one person I felt I could fun to now.

*Genevive picks up the phone and dials*

*On the other end of the call*Hello?

*Genevive**sniffling*Xavier?

*Xavier**over the phone*Genevive? What’s wrong?

*Genevive starts sobbing again*

*Voice over* I couldn’t even talk I was so scared and worried. Xavier was always so understanding. He said he’d be right over, not to go anywhere. 

*Genevive**hangs up the phone*Please…

*Lights fade*

*Voice over*It took about 15 minutes for Xavier to get to my house and *Lights come up on a living room containing a couch, end table, lamps and a coffee table. Genevive sits on the couch crying, head down*during that time I moved from my room to the living room and opened the front door so Xavier could just walk in.

*Xavier**pops head in the door*Genevive?

*Genevive looks up, tears streaming down her face*

*Xavier**rushing over to Genevive*What’s wrong?

*Genevive stays silent, Xavier embraces her.*

*Voice over*I didn’t want to admit it. I spent most of that afternoon in Xavier’s arms. When I could finally talk without breaking down and crying again, I told him my problem.

*Genevive**not focusing on anything*I’m pregnant.

*Xavier**quiet, shocked my the news**after a moment*Oh, Genevive. It’s going to be ok.

*Genevive**crying again*No it won’t*pause**Xavier tightens his hold on her*The father lives in Australia. How is everything going to be ok?

*Xavier says nothing, just let’s Genevive cry while holding her.*

*Lights fade*

*Voice over*I emailed Vincent and told him what was going on.*pause*He never answered.

*Lights come up on two adults about forty, one male, one female, and one young adult around the age of twenty, female, sitting in the living room from earlier. The older woman is crying.*

*Voice over*I told my family. My mom took it the hardest. She was so disappointed in me. My dad was shocked and my sister looked like she was ready to laugh. That was one of the hardest moments of my life, but there were still more to come.

*lights fade*

*Voice over*Xavier was there for me whenever I needed him. Whether it was the middle of the day or the middle of the night, I could call him.

*Lights come up on Genevive sleeping in her room. On the bedside table, her cell phone sits.*

*Voice over*But it was he who called me in the middle of the night. I was about four months pregnant and was confused when he called.

*Phone rings. Genevive stirs and answers it*

*Xavier**on the phone*Genevive!

*Genevive**looks at the clock**groggily*It’s 2:30 in the morning, what’s wrong?

*Xavier*I’ve been thinking, and well, I need to talk to you.

*Genevive*Ok, talk.

*Xavier*In person.

*Genevive*Um…ok.

*Xavier*Now.

*Genevive*Right now?

*Xavier*Yeah…I’m in your driveway…

*Genevive**sighs*Ok, give me a minute to get presentable.

*Xavier*Ok.

*Genevive*Bye*hangs up phone*

*Genevive yawns, gets out of bed and stretches. She grabs the nearest pair of pants and puts them on. She yawns again.*

*Voice over*That was the first time someone other than Bonny had called me in the middle of the night and I was confused and worried.

*Genevive stumbles out of her room, grabbing a brush on the way. She brushes her hair as she makes her way to the front door. She places the brush on the coat rack and yawns as she opens the door. Xavier smiles and gives him a hug.*

*Xavier*Thanks for letting me talk to you.

*Genevive*How’d you know I’d let you in?

*Xavier*I just knew.

*Genevive**after a pause*So, what’s up?

*Xavier**smile fades slightly*I know you haven’t made any decisions yet, but I want you to know something.

*Genevive**looks intrigued*Yeah?

*Xavier*Well, if you decide to keep the baby, I want to be the dad.

*Genevive**shocked*What?

*Xavier*If you keep the baby, I would like to help. And not just financially, I want to help raise it, like it was mine.

*Genevive*That’s so sweet, but—

*Xavier*No buts, if you’re keeping it you won’t be able to keep me from helping.

*Genevive*Why? Why would you want to be such a huge part of its life?

*Xavier*Because I’ve wanted a kid for a while…and because you’re my Genevive, I love you, and if I could choose anyone in the world to mother my child I would choose you.

*Genevive*Oh Xavier!*hugs him**suddenly pulls away*But…you’re gay…

*Xavier*That doesn’t mean I don’t want a kid or that I can’t love you.*smiles**pause* But remember, it’s completely up to you. If you decide to give the baby up for adoption, that’s fine.

*Genevive**head down*I have no idea what to do…

*Xavier wraps his arms around her.*

*Voice over*But really, I did. I knew right then what to do, it was telling Xavier that was hard for me.

*Lights fade*

*Voice over*I never really thought about giving my child up, but until then I really had no good reason to keep it. I had no job and, therefore, no way to support it. My family could only help so much. And I wanted my baby to have a father, whether it was it’s biological one or not.

*Lights come up on the inside of a restaurant. It’s about half full and in the center sits Genevive, now six months pregnant, and Xavier, eating.*

*Xavier*So what’s the special occasion?

*Genevive*I have two important things to tell you.

*Xavier*Ok.

*Genevive*One, I’ve decided to keep the baby.

*Xavier*Really?

*Genevive*Yes, so if you still want to help with it, you’re welcome to.

*Xavier*Of course I want to.

*Genevive**smiles*And two, it’s a boy.

*Xavier**looks excited and happy*A boy? I’m gonna have a son?*Genevive raises an eyebrow at him.*I mean, we’re going to have a son? *Genevive nods, smiling*That’s so cool.

*Genevive smiles even more and Xavier gives her a hug.*

*Voice over*Everything was working out fine. I was having a son, and he had a father.

*Lights fade*

*Voice over*A disaster was becoming a miracle. That is, until one day the next month. I was out with Xavier, shopping for baby stuff when, suddenly, I went into labor, two months early. Xavier rushed me to the hospital, and I spent the next twelve hours giving birth.

*Lights come up on a NICU room in a hospital. Genevive sits in a rocking chair, wearing a hospital gown, holding a premature baby while Xavier stands behind her, hands on her shoulders, smiling.*

*Genevive**also smiling*He’s so beautiful…


End file.
